The Great And Powerful Modon (OC) (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page)
The main antagonist of the fanon sequel to Injustice: Gods Among Us, he was the one responsible for handing over the bomb Joker used to destroy Metropolis. Now he is back after six years (and eight months after the last game ended) to finish what he started: to annihilate Gotham and to put an end to the legacy of Bruce Thomas Wayne a.k.a. Charles "Matches" Malone a.k.a. The Batman. The Table Of Contents 1. Origins Born Robert Jacob Kyle Wayne to Bruce Wayne and Selina Wayne, via surrogate by Zatanna Zatara; Jacob was born with great magical abilities that made him ill and weak in life. He later found a mask that granted him amazing powers and incredible knowledge. Sadly, the mask also contained 100,0 00 souls of the most dangerous and wicked beings in the multiverse which later corrupted him into a twisted vengeful madman. 2. Role in the story 3. Allies 4. Enemies 5. Powers/Attacks Team Clash Attack with Dio Brando/DIO: Electrifies Dio's knives when he throws them at their opponent, then after Dio stops time and knocks them away with a street sign, he then makes certain objects (like the batmobile, batcycle, batplane, batboat, Justice League Javelin, Superman's Space Pod, Supergirl's Space Pod, Wonder Woman's Invisible Plane, etc.) that Dio uses to throw at their opponents before hitting them multiple times that it causes the ground to break where they fall to the ground before the object lands on them and Dio hits it one more time to make it explode. Team Clash with Jagi: After summoning a truck/boat filled with gasoline/oil, Jagi releases it spreading it all over the floor where the opponent is. Modon then burns it with his Amaterasu attack causing a huge explosion, Jagi then slams a statue of himself onto the opponent before firing all the rounds in his two guns at them. Alternate Team Clash with Dio Brando/DIO: Dio freezes the opponent in ice then throws them up in the air where he hits them with his eye lasers. Modon then grabs a chain and drags them to the ground before summoning another chain to drag them towards him. He then kicks them towards Dio who grabs them by the neck and starts draining their life force. He then summons his stand,The World, to start pummeling them into the floor. Alternate Team Clash with Jagi: Modon summons a motorcycle for Jagi to ride on. Jagi then crashes into the opponent, knocking them to the ground. He then moves to the other side of the screen when he picks up a bazooka and launches a missile at them. Modon then removes his mask under his hood and shoots a mouth blast at the missile just as it passes the opponent, creating a huge explosion that weakens the opponent. 6. Transformations Jacob has a total of 6 transformations (8 if you count his living copies "The Dark Demon" and "Darkstrike" as alternate forms of himself). First Form Second Form Third Form Fourth Form Fifth Form Sixth/Final Form Seventh Form (Alternate) Eighth Form (Alternate) 7. Appearance 8. Trivia Besides being the main villain of this game, he also happens to be the final arc villain of Seancrl001's fanfiction stories (Ironically teaming up with the final villain from the second part of the stories.) Is considered the second favorite villainous character by Seancrl001, the first being the real MADNESS. Can be considered a foil to Damian from the comics One was born/altered by magic, the other science. One was conceived by his father's wife with love, the other with the father's other lover (or wife depending on continuity) by (possibly) deceit. One was born with powers, the other wasn't (until he was revived in the comics). One is polite and calm, the other rude and hotheaded. Both have their mother's eyes (though in Jacob's case one of his eyes). One resembles the father, the other a mix of his dad and two mothers. One has black hair, the other brown hair (with silver highlights and streaks later on). One has dark green eyes, the other one bright blue eye and one light green eye (later changed to one red eye and one yellow eye). One was raised by assassins, but grew to love being a good guy; the other was raised by heroes/anti-heroes, but grew to love being evil. One grew up to replace his father and continue his legacy, the other chose to disown his father and shatter his legacy to pieces. Has two abilities that he was born with: the power to use magic on a great scale similar to the likes of The Spectre, The Phantom Stranger, Doctor Fate, and John Constantine; and the power to absorb all types of energy to heal himself as well as increasing his strength and speed. Is generally fond of certain people: his mother (Selina Kyle), his biological siblings (Helena, Damian, and Carter Henry Wayne), his aunt and uncle (Lois Lane and Clark Kent), his adoptive/surrogate siblings (Jason Todd, Colin Wilkes,Nell Little, Harper Row, Cullen Row, Carrie Kelley, Duke Thomas, Riko Sheridan, Daxton Chill, Andre Cipriani, Troy Walker, Isabella "Izzy" Ortiz, Olive Silverlock, and Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi) and his cousins (Jonathan Samuel Kent and Lara Kent). Has a stand named Widow Slayer. It is named after the bands Widow and Slayer. It has the ability to copy and use the appearances and powers of other stands. It's true ability is the power to reject reality by breaking the rules of time and space and reshaping it to something he sees fit. Has four forms: it's base form, requiem form, heavenly form, and a full-powered form that it takes when using it's true ability. Its abilities and forms include the following: Base Form: Can copy the appearance and abilities of other stands. Can only use one other stand's powers and looks one at a time. Absorbs sunlight to fire laser beams of light powerful enough to slice through titanium and instantly evaporate water. Can absorb shadows to create Black Hole Bombs and Grenades that when explode can suck things into black holes. It can even fire off multiple rounds to cause massive damage. When it absorbs moonlight, it can create white holes which he can use as worm holes to travel through from one place to another or even send something hurtling through outer space. Requiem Form: Can absorb sunlight to create mini balls of light that resemble stars that can be used to blind, incapacitate, or even kill foes. Can control shadows to hide himself. Also, it can bring to life whatever object or being made by shadow puppets to attack enemies. Can now use up to eight different stand powers and looks at the same time. Heavenly Form: Can now project all the other stands beside itself and have them attack foes outright. It can even make copies of their original owners/users to help out in battles. Can fly due to the massive wings on the back of it. Full-Powered Form: Can project multiple arms from its sides and back to attack or shield. Can range from a dozen to over 9,000 arms. Examples of abilities include being able to alter the age or appearance of an object or person, can heal or bring people back from the dead, can alter the size or shape of a landscape, and can make a giant shadow version of Jacob to crush/squash enemies. Later falls in love with and marries both Cassandra Carlton "Cassie" Cage from Mortal Kombat X and Laura Matsuda from Street Fighter V. Category:Characters Category:Bosses (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:Characters (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy) Category:Beings Who Can Transform (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:MADNESS (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:List of Villains and Antagonists (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page) Category:DLC (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy)